pottergamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States) is the first video game in the Harry Potter series based on J.K. Rowling's novel and its film adaptation. The game was published by Electronic Arts, much like most of the other games in the series. It was originally released for PC, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color and Mac. A different version was made two years later for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube. Versions There are five different versions of the game. Note that the PlayStation version is similar to the PC/Mac version, however, they are not the same. * PC/Mac version (PC version developed by KnowWonder and Mac version developed by Aspyr, but the Mac version is a direct port of the PC version) * PS2/Xbox/GameCube version developed by Warthog * PS1 version developed by Argonaut * Game Boy Advance version developed by Griptonite * Game Boy Color version also developed by Griptonite, however, it differs from the GBA version Gameplay The player controls Harry Potter from a third person perspective. Windows/Mac Version The Windows/Mac version is a third-person action-adventure puzzle game. The player fights different creatures and bosses, such as Voldemort and Peeves. Flipendo is used on enemies and objects around Hogwarts. Other spells are learned from different classes, such as Defense Against the Dark Arts. PlayStation Version The PlayStation version is similar to the PC/Mac version, however, the story is arranged differently, features some different spells, and has different story events and gameplay. Game Boy Color Version The Game Boy Color version is a role-playing game. The game starts with Hagrid bringing Harry to Diagon Alley. It is very similar to the content in the book, however, it adds monsters that roam most of the locations. The spells are used mainly for combat as opposed to interacting with the environment. Game Boy Advance Version The Game Boy Advance version is completely different from the Game Boy Color one. The GBA version is a puzzle game. The player explores Hogwarts and participates in different challenges during class. It also includes monsters from the other games, including snails and gnomes. GameCube/PlayStation 2/Xbox Version A completely different version of Philosopher's Stone was released in 2003, two years after the original release. It followed the film more closely, however, it was criticized for being too similar to the Chamber of Secrets game, which was released in 2002. Plot Rubeus Hagrid leaves an orphaned Harry Potter, whose parents were murdered by the evil Lord Voldemort, on the front door step of his bullying relatives, The Dursleys. For ten years, Harry has lived with the Dursleys, not knowing that he is a wizard, and famous in the wizarding world for being the only one to survive the attacks of Voldemort, whose name no one dares to say. Harry receives a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is told who he really is. After buying his school supplies, at Diagon Alley, he boards the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾ with the other students. Once they arrive at Hogwarts, the students are sorted into houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It is explained that if a student does a good thing or a bad thing, House Points will be added or deducted. This is important, as the House with the most points will win the House Cup at the end of the year. Harry is sorted into Gryffindor, after pleading with the Sorting Hat not to place him in Slytherin, notorious for being the house of darker witches and wizards, as well as Lord Voldemort. Once sorted, Harry meets Ron Weasley, a poor boy from a large, pure-blood, wizarding family and Hermione Granger, a witch born to non-magical parents. At school, Harry begins his training as a wizard and learns more about his past. After retrieving a rememberal while riding on a broomstick, for his classmate Neville Longbottom, Harry is appointed seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Tricked by Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Hermione, accidentally come across a huge three-headed dog on a restricted floor of the castle named Fluffy. After escaping they realize the dog was standing on a trap door which is guarding the Philosopher's Stone, a magical object which grants the user immortality. When Harry is almost killed during a game of Quidditch, by what appeared to be Professor Snape uttering a curse at him, Harry concludes that he is after the Philosopher's Stone. Harry, Ron and Hermione set out to stop Snape from retrieving the Philosopher's Stone by putting Fluffy to sleep with music and going through the trapdoor. The three face a series of obstacles that protect the stone which includes surviving a deadly plant, catching a flying key, playing a life-sized game of Wizards Chess and choosing the correct potion to get through a magical fire. Harry, now alone, expects to face Snape but instead finds Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quirrell removes his turban and reveals that Voldemort was living on the back of his head. Harry retrieves the stone and Voldemort tries to get it from him but touching him burns Quirrell's skin. Harry passes out from the struggle of the battle. He awakens in the school's hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, by his side. Dumbledore explains that the stone has been destroyed but it wouldn't stop Voldemort from returning. He reassures Harry that if their battles did no more than slow Voldemort's return then he may never come back. During the end-of-year feast, Gryffindor wins the House Cup. Harry sees it as the best evening of his life and one that he will never forget. Characters Playable * Harry Potter (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts) Non-Playable * Hermione Granger (voiced by Emily Robinson) * Ron Weasley (voiced by Gregg Chillin) * Fred and George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) * Neville Longbottom (voiced by Harry Robinson) * Draco Malfoy (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) * Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Benjamin Stone) * Professor Quirrell (voiced by David de Keyser) * Minerva McGonagall (voiced by Ève Karpf) * Madam Hooch (voiced by Ève Karpf) * Severus Snape (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Professor Flitwick (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Professor Sprout * Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Jonathan Kydd) * Argus Filch (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Mrs. Norris * Lord Voldemort * Peeves (voiced by Chris Crosby) * Lee Jordan (commentating only, voiced by Tom Attenborough) * Nearly Headless Nick (voiced by David Coker) * The Grey Lady * The Fat Friar * The Bloody Baron Creatures * Gnomes: creatures that try to steal Harry's Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans * Orange Snail: snails that burn Harry if he touches them or their slime trails; use Flipendo to stun them * Venomous Tentacula: plants that can bite Harry if he gets too close and can be wilted using Incendio; before Incendio is learned, Harry must dodge them * Doxy: pixie-like beasts that bite Harry if he gets too close; use Flipendo to repel them * Fire Crab: two crabs in the game, during the fire seed level, shoot fire out of their backsides; use Flipendo twice to knock them over * Ghost: Nearly Headless Nick has his main role during a level where Harry must avoid Filch and Mrs Norris. He manages to point Harry the way around the library. The Grey Lady just floats around Hogwarts castle and the Nearly Headless Nick can be talked with, but if Harry touches the Bloody Baron in the dungeons, he loses stamina. The Baron also indirectly assists Harry by opening doors when he goes through them. Poltergeist Peeves is causing trouble for Harry and Filch and has to be fought in two Boss fights. The Fat Friar is absent. * Troll: one troll, during the Bathroom scene; Ron uses Wingardium Leviosa to hit the club to its head; Harry has to use Flipendo to break junk before it can hit him * Norbert the Dragon: Harry has to collect fire seeds for Norbert * Pig: Pigs appear in Hagrid's garden * Flobberworm: use Flipendo to get its mucous * Goat: A goat appears in Hagrid's garden * Hedwig, Harry's Owl: brings Harry messages * Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog: one of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone; Harry uses a flute to put him to sleep * Gargoyle: casting Lumos on a gargoyle will reveal a secret area * Devil's Snare: Harry has to cast Incendio on it so that it doesn't squish Ron and Hermione * Forest Troll: found in the Forbidden Forest; throw a Puffapod at them when they stand on the sewer door * Puffskein: small balls of fur that eat bushes and give Harry Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in return; can plug holes in the ground so that Harry can reach higher areas during the Fire Seed quest Differences Between Versions Spells * Drone Jinx: Available through card combinations; makes loud noise and can scare away or harm enemies * Flipendo: Interactions with environment and stuns opponents * Alohomora: unlocks things * Wingardium Leviosa: levitates things * Incendio: shrivels plants, stuns Venomous Tentaculas, affects Bouncing Bulbs, and destroys Spiky Bushes * Verdimillious: reveals invisible platforms * Avifors: turns statues into birds * Lumos: pushes walls, fights ghosts and Gytrashes, and makes platforms appear when used on Gargoyles * Diffindo: severs ropes and chains, stuns Venomous Tentaculas, and destroys Spiky Bushes * Spongify: makes Harry be able to bounce through the use of Spongify tiles * Vermillious: shoots sparks * Floating eye curse: Used with Colloportus (the locking spell) to prevent exploration * Colloportus: locking spell used with Floating eye curse Development Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone is based on the story of the same name and through working with Warner Bros. the game also features the sets and environment from the film adaptation. The PC version was developed by software company KnowWonder and was built on the Unreal Engine which allowed for it to play on both software and hardware-accelerated modes. The game's executive producer Chris Graham stated that the game was aimed at eight to fourteen-year-olds with its puzzle-based gameplay. The PlayStation version was developed by Argonaut as an action-platform game which integrated a 3D environment into its gameplay. The Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance versions were individually developed by Griptonite Games and Eurocom. Philosopher's Stone was first revealed on the PC at the E3 expo in May 2001. A press release followed, months later, on November 13, 2001, days before the films 16 November release. The press release stated it would ship the game to coincide with the film adaptation of the same name. The Philosopher's Stone remake was initially rumored in June 2003 for next-generation consoles. It was officially confirmed in July 2003 that EA was developing a new game for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube console's based on a similar format as the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets game released in 2002. The game was developed by Warthog Games and set out to fix some of the problems encountered in the previous game such as loading time. The game uses similar set designs and graphics as the Chamber of Secrets game and the previous generation consoles by making them 3D. The game was released on December 12, 2003. Soundtrack Jeremy Soule composed the video game soundtrack for losopher's Stone (video game)|Harry Potter a. It was released digitally in 2006. Track Listing # "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Theme" # "Quidditch Anthem" # "The Chess Match" # "Green Cauldron" # "Malfoy Fight" # "Dark Hogwarts" # "Devil's Snare" # "Flying Keys" # "Quirrell 2" # "Hogwarts Neutral" # "Peeves Chase" # "Rememberall Chase" # "Story Book" # "Troll Chase" # "Quirrell 1 (a.k.a. Willow Boss Level 1)" # "Fluffy Intro" # "Quirrell 3" #"Happy Hogwarts" Debug Mode The PC/Mac version of the game features a debug mode with cheat codes. It can be used to refill Harry's heath, and includes modes such as ghost and fly. Save Game Various versions of the game feature Save Game Books in various locations so that the player can save their progress without having to start over from the beginning. Game Controls The PlayStation version of the game features game manuals that look like blue books. Notes and Trivia * The Dursleys were originally going to appear in the PC/MAC Version of the game because they have their model files still in the game. * Originally Reparo, Verdimillious, Avifors, and Flintifors, and an unnamed spell were to appear in the PC/MAC Version of the game. Also Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more uses. Incendio would have been used to light torches. Wingardium Leviosa would have been used to levitate more objects such as tables and candles as seen in the E3 demo. * The GBC Version of the game has a glitch during the part where you need to find ingredients for Snape. One of them is supposed to be found by examining a tapestry in Snape's office. However, if the player gets the other ingredient first, the one in Snape's office will never appear and they will be forced to restart the game. * In the beginning of the PC/MAC Version of the game, when Dumbledore converses with Harry Potter, he briefly alludes to the Room of Requirement, citing he once found a room filled with Chocolate frog, and returned to the same room only to find fire crabs inside instead. ** Since the layout of the game's castle does not correlate perfectly with the book, this may be a coincidence. ** The Room of Requirement was not mentioned in the books until Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *** The room always contains what one is looking for, and it seems unlikely that Dumbledore would have been looking for Fire Crabs * The GBA version of the game is unusual for a sprite-based game in that it has non-ambidextrous sprites for one of its characters; Harry himself has a separate set of left and right sprites to show that he always holds his wand in his right hand. Cover Art Sorcerer's Stone Xbox.jpg|Xbox version Sorcerer's Stone PS2.jpg|PS2 version Sorcerer's Stone PC USA.jpg|American PC version Sorcerer's Stone Mac.jpg|Mac version Sorcerer's Stone GBC.jpg|GBC version Sorcerer's Stone GBA.jpg|GBA version Sorcerer's Stone Gamecube.jpg|GCN version Philosopher's Stone PS1.jpg|European PS1 version Philosopher's Stone PC.jpg|European PC version References Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone at the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Video Games